Love out of Time
by Moon's Envoy
Summary: Aku has thrown every kind of assassin he's got at Samurai Jack, and all of them failed. So the only logical conclusion would be to send a non-assassin to do his dirty business. Enter Rue Arkham, shy and clumsy and better suited filing archives than ever setting a foot outside. Needless to say, Aku's plan works about as well as you'd expect.
1. The Would-Be Assassin

|Gathering room|

The room was stuffy and crowded to the brim with women of every age and stature. Rue glanced around her from her assigned spot. Next to her was a woman who barely reached her stomach, with long white hair that shone in the candlelight. In front of her a woman of clear Siren heritage laughed, as if a thousand bells were softly jingling in a spring breeze. A group of three women, two stocky ones and one with long, willowy limbs, walked to the front of the large hall. Their skin, dark as summer night, reflected the candle light in bronzed tones. Rue did a rough count and arrived at perhaps a hundred thousand women, while their handlers, officers and caretakers stood at the sidelines.

Her gaze drew back to the front, where an empty throne waited for its occupant. Judging from their build and posture, the women in the front were from the warrior tribes, their eyes constantly flitting back and forth, checking the room for possible threats. Behind them stood women as lovely as any daydream, dressed in wispy silks or elegantly draped satin, barely opening their eyes as they languidly exchanged gossip.  
Rue looked down at her ink stained hands, the dark woolen sleeves that covered her wrists. The women around her wore the same unassuming attire, their behavior indicating they didn't expect to be really needed here. Master Aku had a plan, and had commanded the presence of scores of them, of every walk of life. She wondered what he wanted.

The candles extinguished in a sudden whoosh. A few of the women in the middle yelped, as did most of the women in the back. Rue had been too caught up in examining others to react in such a way. Before anything else happened all the women who had reacted were escorted out of the room. The few who tried to resist - curiosity or misplaced pride, who knew - would find themselves heavily bruised in the morning. When they came to their senses they would be grateful that was all that had happened.

One moment there was nothing, the next one there was Aku. Rue drew a shuddering breath, but that was all she did. She'd been expecting a bigger shock this time, and she wasn't disappointed. Some of the warrior women in the front had reached for their weapons when Aku appeared, an instinct from a life of training. Aku commended that instinct. Then he commanded their death for not controlling it in regard to him. The reaction of the rows further to the back varied from frightened yelps to fainting. Rue barely managed to catch the woman in front of her before her head hit the floor. Other shocks followed, tentacles sprouting from the floor, lights flickering on and off, a robot contingent drumming into the room. Rue didn't know what managed to keep her quiet, how she kept her cool. Curiosity, probably. As one of the clerks, curiosity was a big asset. And the things she read in the reports had a way of dulling her sense of horrible. The words, the ideas, she'd read, commands from Aku she had forwarded to others, those were scary. This was merely a light show. If she could find out why though, she could inform the others. Their entire purpose was knowing why.

As the afternoon continued their numbers dwindled. It was the first time she saw blood spilled so freely. Oh, she had received a few backhands herself from her supervisors, but nothing like this. Aku seemed bored with the performance, resting his head on a hand while he observed something in the small television next to him. Whatever that was, it was important. Questions came next, and their answers determined their further fates. Soon Rue found herself as one of the last hundred in the room, gathered in front of Aku's throne. Their little square seemed even smaller in the immense space, the heat emanating from their powerful ruler almost raising blisters on their skin. Only two of the courtesans had remained, and to her surprise it was those who were most like her that formed the majority. Scholars, clerics, mechanics and practical people. In the end, the warrior women had had their instincts against them.

"So…" Aku looked at them as if only now realized they were in the same space as he was. "You are the ones most fitting for my next task."

It wasn't a question. No, he was merely stating a fact, and clearly he expected them to know it to be true as well. They dropped to the floor, kneeling with their foreheads pressed against the relieving cool of the tiles. Next to Rue's face was a coagulating puddle of blood. She ignored it as best as she could.

"Stand up. How am I supposed to make a choice if I can't see your damned faces?"

They stood up and from the one glance she managed to throw across the room it was clear nobody understood. They were never allowed to stand in the presence of the master. They stood, silently. Aku regarded them, eyes slowly moving from one woman to the other. Sometimes he would make a movement with a claw, nigh visible. The motion would cause the woman he'd currently viewed to be taken away, most of them through the same door she'd entered by. Three of them were guided through a door that lead to more private quarters.

When Aku finally came to her she stood a bit straighter, a drop of sweat beading at her temple and slowly falling down. Aku raised his eyebrows. She swallowed, but kept looking at him. Just then she realized that if she wanted to get away, perhaps she should look at the ground. All those who had done so had been sent away. In the split second before she could act on that, Aku watched the woman next to her. He did not move his claw.

Rue did not know how long they stood in the near dark. The only light in the room came from the flames flickering around Aku's throne, drawing red streaks across the floor. Her back ached, her feet cried out for relief even in her sturdy shoes. Perhaps if she moved to relieve that ache, she would be sent away? Or perhaps Aku would be displeased and order her execution. He was fickle, their Master. Grave transgressions were always met with grave punishment, but smaller ones could be dealt with in the same way. Who could say what mood he was in today?

After what felt like a century he finished his examination of the last one. From the corner of her eye, Rue judged there were perhaps twenty of them left.

"Well then… which one of you shall do me the honor of killing the Samurai?"

Her breath stocked at the name. She could have known. Master Aku was nothing if not intent on killing the Samurai once and for all. But what did he hope they could accomplish? Aku continued talking. "None of you are the best at anything. None of you are skilled fighters or remarkable beauties. In every aspect of life you are merely passable. This is what I have been looking for."

So being unremarkable was what had made them stand out?

"The fool expects a beautiful damsel in distress. He expects skilled assassins. You are neither."

Well, he did have a point there. She broke out in cold sweat when Aku laid eyes on her at last. "You."

Rue fell to the floor, knees in a pool of coagulated blood. Anything to escape that horrible gaze. Around her the women were cleared from the room, footsteps shuffling out of the way. Aku spoke to her, languid, snapping his fingers to turn on a television. The sound prompted her to look up.

The Samurai slashed his way through an army of robots, striking them down with a smooth and almost relaxed style. Rue swallowed when she realized what they were pitting her against.

"You will not face him on the battlefield."

She nodded, careful to keep her expression neutral. A private audience with their great ruler seldom ended in bliss and glory. Blisters and gore was a far more likely option. At least he didn't order her to charge the Samurai head on. In that case he might as well have slit her throat himself and save her the trouble of traveling.

"You'll be supplied with poison. You are not brave, but cautious enough to survive. Keep your nerves in check and there is a chance you will appear victoriously. If not…" Aku snapped his fingers, and her mother appeared in a cloud of flames. The woman coughed violently, but didn't cower from Aku. Instead she bowed towards the Master of all evil, hands clasped in front of her.

"My girl will do what she has to, my Master. She knows where her duty lies."

Of course Rue knew. Her mother reminded her every single day they had to pay their overlord a blood debt. Even their lives were to be sacrificed gleefully. Aku had saved her entire race ,ordering them to interbreed with the indigenous population of this planet. Little separated them from the humans now, except for a greater tolerance of physical and mental stress. But they were also more susceptible to certain illnesses, as her mother proved.

Aku looked at her, really looked, before returning to face the monitors. Rue followed, seeing the Samurai as he walked, alone, to his next destination. She saw his sword and silent determination. Her mother walked towards her, squeezed her arm. The woman knew she was to be collateral and didn't mind. Rue swallowed.

"I know. We always repay our debts."

* * *

|Ocean Village, Two months later|

She arrived at a medium-sized town, stomach upset thanks to a rough travel overseas. Aku had waged a war against certain species that dwelled underwater, much upsetting regular trade routes and forcing passenger ships to take… exotic routes. Reports had said the Samurai was headed this way, but that was before she'd left the capital. His ship could have arrived weeks before hers, or weeks after hers. Thanks to the weather she had no way of knowing. Her only hope was making contact with one of the settlements where Master Aku had men stationed who could help her find the track again.

She awkwardly picked her way through the crowd. She hadn't really ever expected to miss her job, but being around this many people was highly discomforting. With zero experience in navigating a crowd it was more pure luck than an ounce of skill that kept her from knocking over several stalls. She stopped at one stall that sold what looked like baby squid on a stick to ask for directions. "Do you know of any traders leaving for Middleport soon?"

"No, no traders going that way. That's bandit country. Pretty little thing like you is gonna get her self killed."

"It's very important that I get there," she insisted. Master Aku wasn't the most patient of instructors, and odds were he was observing her right now, if he could tear his gaze away from the Samurai for a few minutes. If he caught her not giving her best… "I can pay."

"No, nobody is going there. And if you go, you'll get killed."

"But-"

"I said no. Now are you buying squid or not?"

Rue sighed dejectedly. "No, thank you. I'm not very hungry." Anything she ate now was liable to end up splattered on the ground within minutes. She still felt like she was walking on the ship deck. Queasy didn't come close to describing her current mood.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The gentle voice came just when Rue had turned around. A large, bulking robot was just behind her, and she teetered on the tips of her toes before turning back to the person who had spoken. Sadly the shift in balance was too much for her to counteract, leading to her tripping over her own feet. Half-turning she got snagged, arms flailing as she felt gravity take its toll.  
Strong, warm hands grabbed her before she hit the dirt. The robot wandered away without ever realizing what had happened to Rue. The watery sun was blocked out by a man, who she recognized as the one who had addressed her earlier thanks to his gentle inquiry.

"Are you hurt?"

She couldn't see his face with the light coming from behind, so she just nodded, still coping with the fact she hadn't fallen down too badly. Strong arms kept her inches away from the ground. In her panic she had grabbed at one of his sleeves. She mumbled a thank you, not used to this much human contact in one day. In the archives the most human interaction expected of her was signing delivery papers or yelling at outdated robots. When he put her back on her feet she finally got a look at his face. It felt like being hit against the head with a hammer.

"You're… him. I mean… you're…" normally she could be quite eloquent, thanks to her work with letters and books. But right now the sheer dumb luck of it all perplexed her too much, along with actually having a live conversation partner. That and usually she was her own conversation partner. Dumbstruck she pointed to one of the wanted posters.

The man smiled, looking away from the posters as if he were embarrassed about them. "Yes, my reputation often precedes me. And forgive my straightforwardness, but did I hear you wanted to go to Middleport, ma'am?"

"Miss," she corrected automatically. His eyes weren't quite as malicious as the posters had made it seem, and his mouth didn't have that downward crease either. But the square jaw and haircut left no doubt about who it was. "Miss Rue Arkham, first-" she caught herself before giving her rank at Aku's fort. "First of that name,' she finished feebly, grasping for something that would be somewhat logical to say.

"Miss Arkham," the samurai bowed to her from his waist, very much unlike how she would bow for Aku. When he raised his head it was with a sad half-smile. "The people of this land have taken to calling me Jack. Samurai Jack."

"Nice to meet you," she replied, her brain falling back on social courtesies to save her from spilling out all of Aku's plans. "I… yes. I wanted to go there, but there are no trade caravans. I don't have much choice though. It's imperative I go." Because I wanted to ask where you were located, she thought. Was she dreaming? Did she bang her head against the wooden boards of the leaky sieve they'd called a boat one too many times?

Jack nodded and gestured to the side, indicating they might move away from the cart where an unhappy saleswoman watched them obstruct her business. "So I understood. But it is dangerous for a lady to travel these lands alone. Since I am going that way as well, perhaps you would kindly allow me to accompany you?"

The cogs in her brain were slowly starting to fall apart. The Samurai wanted to escort her? What kind of witchcraft was this? At her obvious grasping for a somewhat logical answer Jack continued to talk, giving her a chance to get her bearings.

"I realize my request may seem improper to you, but it is dangerous for travelers to go alone. If we were to travel together, I am certain the road would pass far quicker." His slight accent suited him, she thought. Just like the way he dressed it marked him for a man out of time. And his impeccable manners did allow her a way to get close to him. How could he suspect her, when he was the one offering they travel together?

"I… yes, of course you are right. Thank you for this kind offer. But you're sure that would be alright for you? I wouldn't want to be a burden." Mentally she kicked herself. Oh, do give the man a chance to change his mind, why don't you Rue? You're not looking a gift horse in the mouth, you're practically dragging it to the dentist at this rate. She'd gone over the technical details of her mission often enough, deciding long ago that poison was indeed the way to go for her. But now she was face to face with him and he seemed so… not technical. He had gone from a poster on the wall to an actual living being in front of her.

He assured her it was alright, as long as she permit him to buy some supplies. She nodded and they agreed to meet up at the north gates in an hour. When he was gone, Rue rushed into an alley, taking deep breaths. She was in way over her head. But she had to, there was no other option. Every single one of her race owed Master Aku a blood debt, and the only way to repay it was life long service. But if she did this… she'd be the first to ever be debtless. Her mother, her friends, everyone around her knew it was important to repay debts owed. If Master Aku wanted this, he would have it.

That didn't stop her from being all tongue-tied when she realized she would have to talk to the Samurai first. What did people talk about with someone they intended to kill? The weather? Sure was dark and cloudy again, all praise Master Aku. Politics? I heard Master Aku strung someone up by their toes because they suggested pineapple was a lousy pizza topping, they shoulda known better, huh?

She stopped dead in her tracks when she thought about something her mother had asked her once. "How long since you even talked to a man?"  
Maybe that was the problem. Because there was no question that the Samurai was male. And not in the way her fellow clerics were male, tall, lanky and kind of spacey. Her co-workers felt like letters on parchment to her, soft and brittle. Those weren't words she'd tie to the Samurai any day soon. He'd seemed… not massive, but solid. Yes, solid was the word.

As she shopped, she was acutely aware of her own body. The ocean water had long scrubbed her skin clean of any ink stains, but no callus had formed on her hands. Her body wasn't in a condition to survive long treks across mountains, and if someone were to attack her now, she'd have to rely on someone else to step in. She was a lamb sent to kill a lion. Which was the reason they had selected her and the other candidates. The selection process had been long, but the main factor had been that none of them had the 'killer intent'. Nobody would ever expect her to kill someone. She fiddled with the locket around her neck, aware of the poison powder hidden in it. She had to go through with this. Had to.

* * *

I have a few extra chapters prepared for this story, so updates should be fairly regular. Next update will be on the 4th of next month, European time. Of course, if I get... 10 reviews? I might update sooner.


	2. Traveling Companions

|Jack|

He hadn't really planned on picking up a travel companion in these parts. No, he hadn't planned on picking up a companion in any part of this world, though his few friends - the Scotsman, for one - could pop up in unexpected places. But the woman - miss Arkham - had seemed so out of place it was almost painful. He'd first seen her when coming out of the inn where he had spent a few nights getting his bearings. He'd seen her attempt to ask directions several times, but she'd been too quiet. People had walked by her before she'd gotten a chance to speak louder. A cutpurse had nearly stolen the pouch at her belt before Jack had gently changed his mind about that. After that he had lost sight at her, until he walked past the stand where she was once more asking directions. After hearing her destination, Jack almost had no choice but to offer his company. Letting her go alone was akin to letting her walk to her death.

He searched for a woman with long, light brown hair at the gates. Her clothing was practical and clean, and easy to spot. The blouse was a light ivory, while her light blue pants were loose and gathered at the bottom. A small pouch hung from her belt, while a small backpack hung from her shoulders. She held another bag in her hands. Judging from the bulge it was filled to the brim with groceries.

Her eyes, a strange light blue, almost amethyst, settled on him. She seemed shocked to see him, attempted a smile and then a slight frown. It was obvious his presence got her pretty much tongue-tied. A faint red color spread from her collar bones all the way to her ears. "…hi."

"Miss Arkham," he greeted her with a smile. He guessed from her general behavior she wasn't used to being alone with a man. After a few inquiries he eventually guided her outside of the city gates. The road in front of them seemed pleasant enough, broad and lined with large trees that could have been willows if it hadn't been for their deep blue color. He kept a light hand on his katana as they walked, though he expected no attack so soon outside the gates. Those were usually reserved for those moments when travelers had been at ease for so long they started to relax.

He paid less attention to his traveling companion than to his surroundings, but he did notice that she was observing him closely. Eventually he turned to her, careful not to seem intimidating. She was nervous enough as it was, he did not have to give her a reason for it. He gestured to the bag in her hands. "May I be of assistance?"

"Oh… it's… it's quite heavy," she replied, looking down at her hands.

"It does seem like that, yes. If you'd like, I can carry it for a while," He saw her gaze go to the hand not resting on his blade, where he was holding his own supplies. "Please, don't worry. I wouldn't offer if I could not handle it."

She looked away for a moment, one of her hands slipping to the necklace around her neck. Eventually she handed over the bag, muttering a thank you. With her hands empty, she slipped one arm around her own waist, looking around. For a moment he thought she was investigating their surroundings for threats, but the way she smiled soon betrayed she was just sightseeing.

A while later she was the one who spoke first. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No. I heard there was a sort of portal close to here that might lead me back home. This is the first time I visit these regions."

She nodded. "The portal near Middleport is considered highly potent in magical power, but there seem to be several magic wards guarding it. It would take a highly skilled and intelligent warrior to even break the first layer, characterized by the crystal Unia surrounding it. After that there's-"

She stopped talking at once, looking as if she wanted to swallow her own tongue. Jack was impressed by her knowledge, but wondered where she had learned such a thing. "Excuse me, but if you've never been here before, how do you know such a thing?"

"… my job. I have to know these things, since I'm an administrative employee. My main field was battle reports, but magical artifacts were a subdivision in my department. I have a pretty good memory."

"I have never met someone in an administrative capacity before. My travels mostly keep me tied to the areas that are less civilized. Do you know much about the wards guarding the portal?" Jack inquired, interested in learning more about his next destination. There was also the added benefit that this subject seemed to leave her less likely to faint due to his presence.

Miss Arkham nodded, before gesturing to the blue willow-like trees that surrounded them. "Well, like I mentioned, there are crystal Unia surrounded the first of three layers… the Unia are the trees, by the way," she added shyly, when he glanced at the trees doubtingly. "It's thought that the magic leakage of the wards is what caused them to turn crystal. According to the files most warriors who attempt to pass them are stopped."

"Oh? What is so special about them then?"

"… it's said they are food to a great beast with a quick temper. Because breaking the first layer asks for the tree sap of a Unia, it attacks whomever attempts to break through."

Now this was highly interesting. Jack smiled, feeling as if this was a first ray of sunshine to have finally come into his life again after too many failures. "Miss Arkham, I believe having run into you was a very lucky thing."

|Rue|

Oh, she wished he wouldn't smile at her like that. It made him look far younger and more innocent than she liked. She couldn't poison someone who looked at her like that, all innocent charm! At once she averted her look from him, wishing she could just sink into the ground. The only thing that kept her from attempting to run away was her almost dead certainty that Master Aku would at one point or other tune into his favorite Samurai channel and see her there. The only thing better than her being at the Samurai's side was her slipping some powder in his tea. The one thing that would get her skinned alive was running away now. When she realized it had been quiet for too long she quickly mumbled something about it being a pleasure to meet him. "I'm sorry. I don't get out much. Usually I'm stuck behind a desk filing paperwork."

"I could never imagine that kind of life. It must be very peaceful," he commented again, pleasantly. He made it seem very easy to carry on a conversation with little words.

"Oh yes, probably far more peaceful than your life… if that's not rude to say," Rue added quickly. Though she probably read about bloodshed more than he could imagine. Master Aku's ventures took him far and wide, but one thing usually never changed. There was always someone getting killed, or maimed or thrown into the dungeons.

"I cannot recall a day where I was able to simply be at peace," he agreed with her, before stopping in the middle of the road. "Wait!"

Rue froze where she stood while Jack placed the groceries on the ground, ready to draw his sword. Something rustled in the bushes, flitting back and forth quickly. She followed the movement, licking her lips. Her hands clenched around the locket dangling from her neck, her only weapon. When a flash of dark brown jumped out of the bushes she shrieked and fell to the ground.

It was quiet for a few seconds, apart from the light thump on the ground. Then she heard a chuckle and raised her head. In front of her, Jack had stood up straight, leaning forward to pick up the grocery bag. Following his gaze she noted a cat sitting in the middle of the road. With a forked tongue it licked its paw, hardly deigning them worthy of its attention.

"It is nothing to fear, miss Arkham. Just an innocent cat," Jack assured her.

The feline looked up at her, amber eyes glinting in the sparse sunlight. When she caught a glance of the sharp canines she shuddered. Yeah… that sure looked innocent to her.

|That Evening|

When night fell, Rue felt less secure than ever. Was it very hypocritical of her to feel safer in the presence of her intended victim? Jack was the one who managed to start a fire and catch a fish for dinner. She'd exclaimed in wonder when she saw the dark blue purple scales and the bright red eyes. She begged him to allow her to make a sketch before they ate it. As she sketched he went to work to catching a few more, though none of the new catches were as magnificent as the first fish. The scales were slimy to the touch, and Rue was very aware that she was touching a dead thing. But she believed it to be a rare mutation of a previously extinct species. When she finished her sketch she dated it and added their location. Her people would add the information to their library, perhaps send out a few robots to research.

"That is very well drawn!" the Samurai exclaimed.

It was only then she noted he had been observing over her shoulder. Immediately she closed her notebook, shaking her head. "No, all of my… everyone I know can do this. We have to, you know."

"May I?" The Samurai asked her, holding out his hand. Rue doubted, mentally checking if she had left any incriminating evidence in the booklet. When she was certain it was safe, she handed it over before turning to the fire.

The scent of roast fish and boiling vegetables filled the air, and for the first time since getting of the boat she felt hungry. Next to her the Samurai hummed his appreciation of her sketches. Rue glanced at him, trying to be subtle about it. The firelight danced across his cheekbones, painting shadows and bright red in alternation over his countenance. Now he did indeed look dangerous, like a demon from another time and place. But his pose was relaxed, the sword her Master hated so much without a hand to cover it. For a moment she glanced towards the boiling vegetables. She could… could she? He would see her, probably, if she attempted to add a bit of powder to the mixture now. Perhaps later would be better, tomorrow or the day after. If her nerves would hold for so long.

As they ate, they exchanged a few glances. She remembered reading the report about how Master Aku had once deceived the Samurai by posing as a woman. Though their environment now was a far cry from the desert, he probably did not fully trust her because of his earlier experience. She did not blame him. As they cleared the remnants of their meal he yawned.

"I… I could keep first watch," she offered, feeling too nervous to be sleepy.

He seemed surprised by her offer, but eventually nodded. "If you would be so kind. Please wake me when you feel the need to sleep however."

Rue nodded once, and watched as the Samurai settled against the tree. The fire crackled softly as she added a few more twigs to it, keeping it just above a slight glowing ember. The breathing of her companion slowed, until he seemed to be sunken into his sleep. Finally she had to chance to study him at her own leisure, without fearing he would become suspicious of such scrutiny.  
His broad chest gently rose and fell as he breathed. His legs were muscular, drawn up in a cross-legged position. His narrow eyes and thick eyebrows were relaxed for the moment, but still gave the impression he could at any moment jerk awake and attack any sensed threat. Her eyes landed on the satchel next to him. It contained a small tin, which her Master had assured her contained his tea. She had no idea what tea was, other than it had been assured to her it would provide her with the best opportunity to strike.

Something rustled in the bushes near them. With a start she jerked upright, eyes trained to detect any movement. "… kitty?" she whispered. She hadn't liked the look of that cat. It had reminded her of a predator she had once seen in a book. The problem was that this world was filled with dangerous creatures, so even if it was intent on attacking, she would probably be unable to guess which creature it was.

First method of analysis : robot or organic? Answering this question would allow her to exclude an entire class of creatures. She listened carefully for distinctive metallic steps, or rusty breathing. Only rustling met her ears.

"… mister Samurai?" she said slightly louder, hoping not to startle the creature sneaking up on them. There was a chance it would kill the Samurai, but she didn't fancy the chance of getting killed herself.

Just when she was about to stand up, something in the woods snarled. At the same instant burning embers were scattered in the air, eliciting a deep growl. The light blinded her, and she only saw a vague shape bounding over them. Rue fell back in reflex. It landed heavily in the dark and ran away with wet, heaving panting.

"Are you alright?" the Samurai asked her. A warm hand touched her shoulder.

Shaking she nodded. "Is it… always like this?"

He looked in the direction the creature had escaped. "Actually I find today to be rather calm."

|Jack|

When he woke miss Arkham the next morning she seemed to be poorly rested. Bags under her eyes in combination with her disheveled hair suggested she would never be an outdoors type of woman. Whomever her employer was, sending a woman so ill-suited to this environment was a poor decision. She mumbled something that could have been good morning or a curse. With a big yawn she then attempted to stretch out, hands disturbing the dirt underneath her. With a thud she lost her balance again, sprawled on her stomach.

The little reservation he had had concerning his traveling companion faded with every minute he observed her. Her sleep had been fitful, but he had blamed her inexperience of that. Her general awkwardness and inability to look at him without at least the hint of a blush was enough to indicate she was, if not innocent, then very much inexperienced. A civilian, not an assassin. He had yet to meet an assassin so unsteady on her feet. Every woman he had had to fear in the past had been exceedingly well-versed in some sort of combat. Miss Arkham looked as if she would be unable to differentiate the cutting edge of his katana from the handle.

"Breakfast?" he offered her, showing the remainders of the cold fish.

She nodded, holding out her hand. She yawned so wide he could see her back teeth, before yawningly taking a bite of fish. He had already had a cup of tea at his leisure, waiting for the sun to fully rise before waking miss Arkham.

"Mhanks…" she said, before reaching for her traveling pouch. Daintily she pulled out a kerchief to wipe her fingers. Playing with her locket she looked at him, almost coyly. "Any idea how long it is to our destination?"

He glanced around them, estimating the distance and their average walking speed. "Perhaps three days. Four, if we take our time."

Miss Arkham nodded, standing up and dusting her clothes. "Well then, we had better get going. Please lead the way."

So the first and second day passed pleasantly enough. Jack could not remember ever spending the time so peacefully with a traveling companion. The Scotsman preferred to play his hellish music while walking, if he didn't boast loudly about his capabilities or wife. Bounty hunters that sometimes shared his path were taciturn or downright rude, often turning on him before they reached their destination.  
Miss Arkham was none of these things. She stepped neatly next to him, sometimes a step before or after him. A few times she would run ahead so she could sketch an interesting phenomenon. And though she still became tongue-tied and flustered when he tried to engage her in a serious conversation, she often answered him unconsciously when he talked to her while she sketched.

From the corner of his eye he caught the movement of her blouse as she abruptly halted, bending forward to pick up something from the road. With her pencil she picked up a dull green bug, depositing it on her sketch book.

"What is that?" he inquired.

"The Green Roniu, a subspecies of the Jeweled Roniu. I've never even seen a vague sketch of this one before. Luckily we're outside its mating season."

"Why is that?"

She looked up at him, all big eyes and innocent pout. "In the mating season they excrete a deadly acid that eats through anything they come into contact with. Which is mainly the reason people dislike researching them."

Well, that did explain a few things. At least she could sketch the small beetle while they walked. Her usual clumsiness gave way to an awkward gait when she was deeply concentrated. There was still a high chance she would trip and fall over her own feet, but it was remarkably less than when she was paying actual attention to what she was doing. Jack felt almost completely sure that she posed no danger to him. For a while he allowed himself the simple pleasure of observing an attractive woman.

"Did you hear that?" Rue asked, looking up in surprise. The moment she looked up from her sketchbook her feet tangled in one another. Before she could stumble to the ground, Jack grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt. The fabric protested, but did not rip. Instead she found her footing rather quickly, scrambling to stand on her own two feet. But even in her panic, her gaze remained trained in one particular direction.

"Did you hear something?" he wondered, looking in the same direction she saw.

She nodded, clasping the notebook to her chest. "That sound… can't you hear it? As if a thousand crystal bells are tingling."

He strained to hear a possible sound, but could not detect one. Just as he was about to dismiss her statement as a flight of fancy the wind shifted. Crystal bells indeed. "Are those the Unia trees?"

Mutely she nodded. Jack felt torn for a moment. He could escort her to the town they had been headed towards. Yes, that would be safest. And he could be fairly certain that nobody would break through the barrier in the two days of travel back and forth. No, escorting miss Arkham to her final destination would be the most gentlemanly way of approaching matters. But when he offered her, she refused.

"It's not that I don't have to get to town. But… if it's not too strange to say to you… I would like to see the crystal Unia. And the temple at the center of the magical barriers. No mortal has laid eyes on it ever since its construction all those centuries ago." Miss Arkham was all polite fluttering of eyelashes and shy smiles. Judging from the way she thumbed her notebook, Jack could guess that she in fact wanted to take a few sketches. It wasn't that he begrudged her that but…

"Miss Arkham, you have been a delightful traveling companion. But the truth is that remaining with me will only expose you to danger. Aku will stop at nothing to destroy me. If you are to get caught up in a battle between me and his minions, you could very well die."

She straightened, her thick hair tumbling down her shoulders as she drew herself up to her full height. Amused he noted she reached a little above his chin if she did so. "Samurai Jack, how dare you sell yourself short so badly? I for one have the utmost confidence in a man who has survived so long in a hostile world. Other than that, there is a good chance we will not encounter any trouble at all. And… my most important skill to note, I am extremely well-versed in all manner of lore, legend and myth. I would be very happy to lend you my aid should you require it, as long as I am allowed to stay near your side for the remainder of this journey."  
Suddenly she seemed to be aware of exactly what she was saying. She had become red, a creeping glow that had curled around her neck and shoulders. "I mean… uhm… if you don't mind terribly. It might be nicer for you as well?"

He wanted to refuse her. No matter from what angle he considered it, escorting her to town was the good thing to do. But then she looked up at him with big eyes, that seemed to have been made specifically to melt a man where he stood. For once he was tongue-tied, because there was a sudden jolt in his heart that seemed to spread to all his extremities. It would certainly be more pleasant for him. Miss Arkham was gentle, well-mannered and considerate. With some gentle tutelage she might even become slightly more adapted to traveling. And he appreciated being near a creature that was both intelligent and had no intention of harming him. But the danger to her still compelled him.  
"I-"

"Please. I implore you to not send me away just now."

"It is dangerous."

"Being alive in these times is dangerous."

"I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Miss Arkham-"

"Sir Samurai, please."

He sighed before he nodded. "Very well. If you insist you are welcome to join me." He could have put up a bigger fight, certainly. But it would be a long time before he would once again travel with someone not intent on killing him, so he might as well enjoy the experience while it lasted.

* * *

New chapter is up! Chapter three will probably be uploaded on the 23d this month, unless the fic hits ten reviews, then y'all get a chapter the day we hit 10. To answer Oblique's question, my favorite episodes are probably the ones with the Scotsman. I didn't like the character at first, but he grew on me. Besides, his wife is hilarious, so you can be sure that the Scotsman and his clan will be appearing at one point or another.


	3. The Future is Optional

|Rue|

She had feared he would have insisted on sending her away. These days of traipsing through the woods had convinced her that she was not a creature made for camping. If she had been forced to follow him in secret, he would have spied her out in a matter of seconds. Better to remain by his side, hiding right underneath his nose. Her heart still hammered from speaking so fiercely. She was used to robots beeping uncomprehending when she flew into a speech, not someone who actually considered her words. But the Samurai had listened, his dark brown eyes seeming to savor every word she spoke. Perhaps that was the scariest thing about him, his total, rapt attention whenever she spoke.

And she had to admit, it had his merits to have someone who wanted to protect her. For the first time in her life, someone was taking care to make sure no harm would befall her. This went beyond covering up inconvenient blood spots in the hallway, which until this point had seemed the height of charm. Not now.

Jack battled a horse, two meters high with manes that glittered like the crystal trees that fed it. The dual horns on its forehead were used to charge after Jack, who deflected every stab but who saw no chance to attack on his own.

She leaned from behind the crystal tree to shout at him. "You need to sap of the crystal trees to pierce the barrier. Use the horns to slice through the bark."

When the horse paused to look at her she immediately ducked away. The last thing she needed was to get impaled on those horns. Her heart thundered in her chest as she merely listened to the sounds behind her. Watching the fight was far too much excitement for her. Behind her hooves trampled crystal leaves, the sounds snapping like bones. At her feet were the remains of someone who had once attempted to pass through here, two holes dominating a now rusty chest piece. Her breaths came in rapid, short puffs as she closed her eyes, hoping this would end soon.

The tree she was standing behind suddenly shook violently. The small, blue leaves dropped to the ground, shattering where they hit rock or rusted metal. The bottom of her blue pants was shredded to bits, thin cuts spreading across her ankles. Blood seeped from a few, but apart from a fierce stinging it wasn't so bad. "Mister Samurai?" she asked, watching behind the tree.

He was carefully gathering the tree sap in a water container. The horse screeched, attempting to retreat from the tree. The sap welling up around the horns was thick, deep green, glistening in the vague sunlight. Rue approached, aware of how the leaves snapped underneath her feet. "… good job."

The samurai nodded, closing the container with a stopper. He looked at her, waiting for the next step. She gestured to a tall stone structure. When she explained there should be an indentation at the top which should be filled with the tree sap, he nodded. She ventured a final question. "What about the horse?"

He paused.

"I mean… I'm not really fond of it either, y'know. But if we leave it here it'll die. It killed a lot of other people as well though…" She lost her track of thought when she considered that part of the animal. It seemed their choice was being made for them however, as the creature pulled its head back. Before she could see how it freed itself, the samurai grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Around them the trees chimed crystalline, beneath their feet fallen leaves snapped as melodious as the old bones that interspersed them. Rue tried to keep up, but the samurai was pulling her along more than that she did the effort by herself. In his other hand he held his sword. Behind them the horse screeched again, before the thundering of hooves pursued them.

The samurai jumped without warning, pulling her with him. He pushed her towards the stairs, clearly too concerned with keeping them alive rather than keeping her free from bruises. He stood between her and the horse, the animal stampeding in full force. Until it reached the base of the stone tower. There it paused, stamping its hooves on the dirt just before it.

Rue wiped stray hair away from her face. "He can't step here?"

"It would appear to be so," Jack agreed with her, still holding his sword firmly in one hand. The animal seemed to be frustrated, trampling the ground before the stones. Sweat dappled its sides, the dark gray of its coat rippled like quicksilver. Then it snorted and turned around.

They waited for a few seconds, tense. "Now what?" Jack asked her.

Rue gestured to the top of the tower. They climbed the stairs, wary of any boobytraps that might be hidden. None of those were to be found, and they reached the top safely. There the basin lay, in the middle of an expanse maybe three meters wide. It was smeared with dark green goo, the dried remnants of tree sap. They were not the first ones to come here. Jack held his little container of tree sap above it, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. She nodded, and he uncorked the bottle.

The sap slowly dripped from the bottle mouth, the first drop lingering forever at the entrance. Finally it fell, trickling towards the center of the basin. Neither of them spoke as they waited for something to happen. Then the ground underneath their feet rumbled. Small pebbles shook along the moss covered crevices between stones as Rue grabbed the basin for support. Next to her the samurai sheathed his sword, grabbing her upper arm with one hand. Before she could say anything the ground dropped from beneath their feet.

He must have found something to push off against, because they didn't fall straight down. Instead he grabbed a gnarly root that had been lodged between two tiles. The gnarly piece of wood creaked, but held their weight. Then the walls shifted, and the movement snapped their small flicker of hope. Out of reflex the samurai jumped, taking her with him. Desperately she stretched out her hands, wrapped her free arm around a free standing piece of stone. "What's happening?"

"The second trial! We must go down!"

Down? Around them stones hurried down in asymmetrical groups. They had perhaps a few seconds before theirs would move down as well, plunging them into the depths.

"When I saw jump, jump," the samurai told her. Not even a second passed before the command came.

Somehow her feet found a slippery grip on the stone, enough for her to make a feeble contribution to their jump to a different rock formation. Would her journey end in witnessing the samurai's death before plunging to her own, if she was that lucky? Mid-air he changed his grip from her wrist to her waist. She tried to not cling to him, instead using her hands to find reprieve in cracks in the wall, perhaps giving him the chance to breathe for a few seconds. He grunted in appreciation once, before pulling her with him as well. They followed the stones' downward motion, but not at the same whiplashing speed.

Suddenly there was solid ground beneath her feet. Queasy Rue fell to her knees, her stomach protesting loudly at how she was treated. She gasped for breath, looking up at the samurai who was still standing next to her. The ground around them was littered with decayed corpses, each one of them dressed in heavy armor. The metal was dented or downright torn. Rue guessed their light attire had saved them a similar fate.  
A few meters from them the receptacle glinted in the sparse light. Rubble had miraculously missed shattering the raised stone. Seemingly out of nowhere a rodent-like creature appeared, climbing up to the receptacle. It stuck in its tiny paws and licked off the tree sap. Its light purple fur shimmered in the eerie light.

"Excuse us… are you the guardian?" Rue asked, remembering the fabled third step of the quest. She also knew that no one had ever actually walked out of this particular ruin alive. It could be a trap placed by Master Aku. He never told anyone which myths had been created by him and which ones were actual remainders of a distant past.

The creature squeaked in surprise. "Visitors! And alive at that!"

"I came here in search of the portal. Is it near?" the samurai asked, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Yes, yes. The mirror is near, containing the greatest treasure of all. Through there!" the creature motioned to a vine-covered wall before dipping its hands once more in the thick tree sap. Loudly slurping it continued its meal.

Rue stood up, fully aware of the smarting ache in her arms and legs. Somewhere in their trip down she'd banged her head against the rock. Gingerly she touched the tips of her fingers to her chin. When she caught the samurai's eye she immediately placed her hands behind her back. "I'm fine."

The samurai sighed, but didn't comment on her assertion. Instead he ripped part of his already damaged kimono, handing her the piece of white fabric. "You have some blood, here." He gestured to his own chin, before turning to the wall. As they approached the creature wished them good luck, intermixed with slobbering sounds.

The vines covered an entrance to a deeper part of the cave. Glowing funghi lighted their way, casting dark orange spots across the darkness. After the riotousness of falling rocks or the stampeding hooves the cave was an unsettling quiet. The samurai's wooden shoes clacked against the stones, unlike her own soft leather footwear. After a while they heard something like dripping… the sound of falling water.

They exited the long tunnel and stepped into a small grove filled with ferns. Beneath their feet a thin stone channel, perhaps as wide as a hand, ran past them. Birds whistled above theirs heads, perching in mighty oaks and the soft tingling Unia trees. Vines ran along their branches, soft pink flowers spreading sweet scents. Rue followed after the samurai, who seemed to have an almost uncanny sense of direction when it came to finding the end of his felt as if they were walking towards the center of the cave. Above them the roof tapered to a cone shape, the top opening so sunlight could fall inside. A waterfall poured through, creating a rainbow at the very top of the roof. She felt impressed. This was so different from her musty old desk. "Do you always see places like this?"

Her companion stopped and glanced around him with a smile. "Not always… but often enough to make my journey bearable."

She nodded, surprised by his answer. For her every sight outside of the temporary capital was new and surprising. Of course in the capital everything had Master Aku's face stamped on it. She felt a twinge of remorse for considering her new travels more interesting than her everyday life.

In the center of the cave the stone waterways convened around a large stone frame. It measured well above the samurai's head. Water poured on top of it, creating a seeming mirror out of the water. Around them were a few more bodies. All of them seemed to have stabbed themselves with their own weapon, the skeletal knuckles grappling with the hilt embedded in their chests. The strangest thing was that neither of them were reflected in the mirror. Instead a face stared out at them, the eyes and mouth completely composed out of foam.

"Welcome, seekers of truth," the face said. It sounded like rain drops hitting a tin roof. "Long and arduous has your journey been. I hope the knowledge I will impart to you will serve you well."

"I don't mean to be rude but… you do not have the same _ki_ as any of the portals I have encountered so far," the samurai said cautiously.

"A fount of knowledge which imparts the most sought after power of all," Rue quoted from her notes. "We assumed you would be able to grant wishes."

Laughter like a storm in a glass sounded. "No, travelers. Many have come here, seeking for trinkets, fabled weapons or magic. All I offer is the greatest power of all. The knowledge of the self, and how to improve. Many are incapable of accepting my ultimate proof."

The samurai sighed and bowed his head. "Then this was another failure. Yet if you have any help to impart to me, I humbly request you give it to me."

The face in the water gurgled and disappeared. The flow of water became smooth and reflected only the samurai, despite Rue standing right next to him. Instead he stood as if commencing a great battle, sword drawn as a crowd watched him facing Master Aku. "Samurai Jack, the man out of time. To your blade the task of destroying Aku has fallen. As its bearer you have faced hardships, yet your heart has not hardened. The many you have aided praise your name, your deeds inspire others to step out and make something of their life. Your very nature strikes fear in the heart of your foe. Few can claim your noble spirit."  
Then the crowd and Aku vanished from the mirror, leaving him standing on his own. He appeared to be paler than his blade, which became more defined than him. "But ask yourself this, noble prince. What is your life? Have you anything that is truly to be called your own besides the blade that demands your service? What happens to you in so many years if you continue on this path alone? A king does not rule alone, yet you push away those who might aid you. You claim it would endanger their lives. You deny yourself so many pleasures, samurai. Stop pushing away the few who might lessen your burden."

"I cannot ask others to face my battles for me!"

"They would not fight the battles for the samurai, but they would fight them with you. Is there not the Scotsman, a man who could be your true friend if you allowed it? Are there not the dogs, who would lavish you with the same unwavering obedience their ancestors have showed you? It would not shame your spirit to accept aid or friendship."

The samurai looked away as if shamed. "I only meant to protect them."

"Noble indeed. But misguided. One last piece of advice, noble spirit. In the future you will experience treason. If you avenge yourself as would be your right, you forfeit very little. But if you attempt to understand the honor of another, you might gain everything."

Rue saw how she herself became the new focus of the mirror. The samurai faded away in a fountain of bubbles, leaving her reflection in a towering room. She was surrounded by flickering screens and people who took notes with serious expressions. The room was filled with smoke, eliciting coughs from all.  
"Rue of Arkham, your current position does not befit your legacy. You spend your days filing reports, praising the evil that has infected this country and count yourself lucky to survive another day. The sight of blood is something which you consider normal. Every day your people sink more into servitude to darkness, clinging to remnants of a past you cannot remember."  
She shook, clenching her hands to fists. Her reflection looked as if the blood had been drained out of her face. Only the eyes seemed to be somewhat alive. The reflection of harsh lights seemed softened by them. Then the scene changed. The smoke thickened before fanning out again. This time she was standing alone, glancing around her with an air of assurance that looked annatural on her.

"You have taken a chance by coming here. The chance to walk the road to the destiny that has been denied those of your kind. The road is winding, confusing. The path to truth is littered by thorns and fire."

Dark red lines appeared in geometric shapes across her reflections face. Rue stepped back, fearing it was blood. "What happens to me?"

"If you fail to see true honor, death. If you decide to seek truth, you will walk the path of the shaman as you once were meant to. A word of advice; reflect upon your actions. See the world through the lenses of who you could be. Never assume truth."

"Th-that's not really helpful, is it? What's a shaman anyway?" Rue asked, suddenly terrified. No matter what it was, she was already sure she didn't like it.

Instead of answering her the water mirror merely reflected both her and the samurai now. Her cheeks were flushed, she saw. Behind her the samurai had his hands tucked in his sleeves, seemingly thinking over things.

"A shaman is a spirit guide," he told her. "We had them in my time. They commune with the deceased and are keepers of history. Being one is not such a bad thing."

Rue looked at him doubtfully. Maybe in his time talking to dead people hadn't been necessarily bad, but she was pretty sure in this time there were more dead people than living, courtesy master Aku. If she really could talk to dead people, she wasn't sure how the deliverer of darkness would react to that. "I suppose we should be getting back to a more inhabited place. But… how do we do that?"

She followed his glance to the ceiling and sighed. Of course there would be climbing involved.

* * *

So this chapter nicely set up the future plot lines we'll be having. After this we have road trip and bonding, which is always fun because it creates feels! Anyway, if there's something you'd like to see in future chapters hit me up. I've already got the next ten chapters written out but because I'm evil the chapter will be uploaded on the 20th of August.


	4. Torn

Jack had been surprised at miss Arkham's request to continue traveling with him. He had been of a mind to refuse her at once. But the words of the mirror had resounded in his head, asking him why he preferred loneliness. The answer had been given for him often enough. In the past week alone they had been attacked thrice, two times by Aku's henchmen and once by some mistaken vagrants. In the cases where he had been attacked by Aku's robots she'd held to the sidelines, which he duly appreciated. Fighting was challenging enough at times and he did not need the added burden of making sure he didn't accidentally slash at her.

In the fight with the vagrants however she had actually taken it on herself to bang their leader on the head with a frying pan. It had taken Jack some gentle persuasion with the blunt end of his sword to save her. Afterward she had looked as if she wanted to apologize profusely for the action.

"Please forgive yourself. I am certain the bandit leader has encountered worse in his life," he consoled her as they sat down for dinner in an inn. The instant glow of red around her ears told him he had been correct in his assumption.

She huddled over her bowl of stew, picking at it with a fork. "I've never hit someone before. I mean… I even think there was blood."

Jack sighed. It was easy to forget sometimes not everybody lived their life as he did. "This is why I asked you to remain in the village, miss Arkham. You are… not a warrior. Even if your fate is to be a shaman, they rarely fought in battle. As now you are a clerk. For your own safety, reconsider your plans."

"No!" she shouted, before quickly glancing around to see if she had disturbed anyone. "I mean… you said it was okay, right? I really want to try coming with you. I'm sure I could learn a lot from it."

Jack feared that the thing she would learn first was how dangerous his life truly was. He took a spoonful of stew, reaching for his mug of tea. To his dismay he found it empty. "Please excuse me, miss Arkham. I shall return shortly." He had found a personal request for hot water was easier than transmitting the request through several waitresses to a confused bartender. As it was it still took him a full three minutes that he indeed wanted plain hot water.

When he returned he was surprised to find miss Arkham had attracted a suitor. Though she lacked no feminine charms, he had expected her to spontaneously self-combust when confronted with anything amorous. It had taken her a full five days to have an average conversation with him, and she still didn't manage it without the occasional stutter.  
He sat down in front of them, not intending to interfere with any plans she might make for herself this evening. But when he looked up to send her a smile to signal this, he found big blue eyes looking at him in a plea for help.

"You shimmer like… like the grease on my favorite sausages," the youth told her in ardent passion.

"… I'm trying to eat, you know," she replied meekly, quickly stuffing her mouth with stew to prove her point.

"I can wait. For you I can always wait," he answered her, clearly not taking the hint.

Jack judged from the choking sound she made that miss Arkham hadn't expected that reply. "I expect the weather will clear up soon. That means easy traveling in the morning for us," he remarked casually to the damsel in poorly hidden distress.

Rue latched on to his sentence in gratitude. "Sounds wonderful. I've been really intending to get some more sketching done."

"Hey buddy, I'm talking to the lady here. Just drink your hot water and leave us be."

Rue banged her fist on the table in a show of frustration. "Oh, how dense can one be? Me and sir Jack are traveling together. Why must you be as dense as a… a… wooden spoon? That hurts!"

He sprang to action as soon as he saw the youth lay hands on miss Arkham. His spoon left his hand in a second, slapping the man against the side of his hand. With a yelp the boy let go of her, sucking his injured finger. When he glared at Jack, Jack raised his eyebrows at him. "Miss Arkham has clearly stated she has no interested in a conversation with you. Please leave her to her meal in peace."

The man glared between the two of them, eyebrows narrowed as he sucked on his pained finger. "Sheesh, if you already have a man, tell me from the start. Can't believe I wasted my time like this." With a snarl he pushed back his part of the bench, stomping off towards the bar.

Miss Arkham picked up his spoon and cleaned it with her napkin before handing it back. "Thank you," she mumbled, before resuming her meal.

"Judging from your outburst, I suspect I saved him from a verbal lashing," Jack answered her with a smile. Her mouth formed a surprised 'o' as he continued. "You have a way with words, as long as you don't remember you are conversing with someone."

She bowed her head, dark hair falling past her ears. When she looked back at him it was with a shy smile. Jack realized it was the first time he had seen her smile at him. It suited her. Her voice was soft and matter of factly. "I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I don't really talk a lot to people at my work. Most of the time I just shout at malfunctioning robots. I'm not really used to having someone around that will actually reply."

"Surely your family are among those you can freely converse with," Jack gently pressed her. He was rather curious about those around her.

She fidgeted in her seat, looking down at her hands. The locket around her neck glinted in the sparse tavern light. "My father died a few years ago. My kind is mostly human now, but we still have some traits from before. We can't really handle much in ways of pollution. With the way things are going, my mother doesn't have much longer either. And since Master Aku made all the reproduction laws, not many are allowed children."  
She let her spoon fall in the greasy remainders of her stew. "I fear we are a dying breed."

Jack remained silent after those words. This too was an atrocity of Aku. Not in the mindless bloodshed of a needless massacre, but instead the slow, steady murder of an entire people. "What were you before?" He could hardly detect a trace of something non-human in miss Arkham. Perhaps the only thing was the strange lightness of her eyes, and even then the light had to fall just right.

She shrugged, looking up at him. "Who knows… it's said we came from the stars long ago, and lived in harmony with forest dwellers. Something changed and we had to take refuge under Master Aku's reign. Nobody knows what it was, or when it happened. Some of the elders say we have a duty to that old people who mixed their blood with ours."

"Perhaps…" Jack started, before doubting. Would the suggestion he was about to make really be for her benefit? Or was it a selfish part of him that longed for a companion during his travels? Her eyes were questioning. "The water mirror did suggest yours was a different path than the one you have walked until now. What if your destiny lay along the lines of going back to those who once helped your people?"

She stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "That… a destiny? Me? I'm a clerk. My destiny involves my hands covered in ink and memorizing everything I am told."

"Just something to think about," he assured her, finishing the rest of his meal. He didn't mention she at least had the head for being a shaman. They were primarily keepers of myths and legends, offering guidance from lessons learned from history.  
Miss Arkham was quiet for the remainder of their dinner, staring at the fire that burned a ways off. As they retreated to their shared room - leaving her to a room alone would have been more gentlemanlike, but might put her at risk - her strange blue eyes looked up at him. As he looked down he noted her eyelashes were long and delicate.

"Thank you for your kind words, sir Jack. You are… different from what I expected."

"Have I offended you, miss Arkham?" he asked, thinking he might have crossed a line.

She shook her head. "No… you've just given me a lot to think about."

|Rue|

Once they'd settled for the night, each in their separate beds, Rue curled up in a ball and threw the covers over her. She needed to think. The past few days had given her a lot to think about. It was, simply put, a battle between right and wrong inside of her now. She could kill the samurai, earning herself and her mother their freedom. A release from the life debt she owed Aku as the first of her people.  
The memory of how he helped her during dinner nagged at her conscience. His attempts at cheering her up after the vagrant attack jumped into the fray. Added to that there was the simple courtesy he did her of just listening.

She turned to lie on her back, observing the half-illuminated, cracked ceiling. His light breathing didn't halt, but she was sure that at the slightest move he could slice anyone in half. The samurai. Lethality in an efficient package. Not much talk, but what he said was smart. Polite to a fault, and modest to boot. The kind of guy you allowed to walk you home in a scary neighborhood.

Jack.

He had a name and a face now. He kept her safe because it was the right thing to do. And he was kind. She gripped the locket dangling from her neck, squeezing her eyes shut. Poisoning the samurai had sounded daunting, but do-able on a moral scale. Poisoning Jack on the other hand, that was…

She turned on her side, observing the rise and fall of his chest. If she didn't poison him, what were her options? Continue with him on his quest, until the moment he either failed or went back to his own time? Go back home and spend a few miserable days in fear, waiting for her punishment? Or go on her own quest, as he had suggested? That was perhaps the most miserable idea of all. Her days in the woods so far had shown she wasn't exactly outdoorsy material. And even if she succeeded, being a shaman didn't sound appealing to her.

No… she had to go through with it. Just one little shake over his tea. He'd let her make it once now, when she'd expressed curiosity about the drink. The taste was slightly bitter and the leaves had the annoying habit of sneaking in her mouth. Jack - the samurai, she reminded herself - had gotten a hearty laugh out of that one, when she'd spent a minute trying to spit out the errant leaves.  
She wondered how the poison tasted. Would it hurt him terribly? Would he realize what she had done and look at her with reproach and hurt?

She turned in her bed again, the springs creaking underneath her. Jack was breathing silently, only a meter away from her. And in her hand she clasped Aku's poison. What should she do?

When morning came she excused herself, asking leave for a private moment. The samurai didn't press the matter, though Rue noted the wary way he scanned the hallway before letting her leave. The way in which he matter of factly took her safety into account was another mark in his advantage. Another tiny detail that might very well lead to her downfall. If he suspected her, he could not orchestrate it better.

"I need to make a phone call," she said, sliding a coin over the table. The currency had Aku's face stamped on it. Everything on the damned planet had Aku's face stamped on it. The innkeeper took it, biting it gingerly. When the metal held, he grinned at her. The gaps between his teeth were wide, his tongue purple. Then again, she wondered if anyone on this planet was purely human anymore, besides Jack.

"Yer the one that's travelin' with samurai Jack, int'cha?" the innkeeper asked, pocketing the money. When she nodded awkwardly he slid a rusty phone over the counter. "When ye go back up to yer room I'll have yer breakfast ready. With the hot water he fancies."

Rue nodded, not sure what she was supposed to answer in a situation like that. Somehow wishing Aku's blessings on him didn't seem like the best way to go around things. Instead she imitated Jack. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Just my civic duty, missus. Give him my gratitude. And if ye can, keep an eye on him?"

Feeling as if the cat had not only stolen her tongue, but then had chopped it in tiny pieces, marinated and fried it up, Rue managed a nod with a tight little smile. The squat little innkeeper waddled off, mumbling something about hot water. With a sinking feeling she dialed the number she'd memorized. The phone rang. She felt as if every person in the common room was staring at her. That it was only a grand total of three people didn't matter.

"Yeeeeees? I'm busy, what do you want?" Aku snapped at her through the phone. Somewhere in the background a person screamed.

Rue took a deep breath. "Master, it's Rue."

"… who?"

"The one you sent after…" she looked around the common room again, deciding she might want be a bit inconspicuous. "… your long lost friend. The man with the sword."

"Oh yes, yes… the priest girl, weren't you? I thought you were dead by now. Are you calling me with good news?"

She didn't bother to correct him. If he didn't remember her name, her profession would mean even less to her. "No master. I… up until this point I haven't given your gift to him yet." The silence over the phone was deafening. The static only served to emphasize the shallow breaths she took. "I have no excuses to make. During my time here we were attacked several times and went to one temple. He overcame every challenge with ease."

"So there was no point at all where you did anything to help him?" Aku asked her. Did she imagine the slight strain in his voice? Was there any kind of inflection she was missing?

"I…" She thought back over the last two weeks. She did not think Aku meant something like washing up after their dinners, or showing the samurai her sketches to relieve his boredom. She thought back to their run-in with the thugs. Then she'd hit their leader on the head, dazing him for a second while he snuck up on Jack. But that hadn't been saving him. That had simply made his fight easier. And if he died in a fight with someone who didn't answer directly to Aku, that would have just delivered her to a fate worse than death. Aku had made his wishes very clear. "I have done nothing that can be considered a breach of my debt to you."

"Isn't that dandy news. You were chosen because you are weak, but I did expect results sooner. Don't tell me the samurai has charmed his way into your good graces? According to your records, you never were the type to go for the knight on the white horse." Now there was a decided sadistic tone to Aku's voice, grating across her mind.

Her moral compass had completely lost its north. At the moment it felt more like a roulette wheel anyway. She knew Aku was evil, and Jack good. But the blood debt… breaking that would make her evil. Killing Jack did the same thing. "Master, I assure you-"

"That reminds me, your mother misses you. She mentioned she knows her wittle girl won't be a disappointment. Make her proud, don't you?"

Ice seized her heart. "Yes, master. As you command."

The call ended, and Rue stared at herself in the dirty mirror hidden behind liquor bottles on the other side of the counter. The innkeeper chose that moment to come back from the kitchen, handing her a tray laden with two plates with steaming omelets, a can of blue fruit juice, half a fish and a kettle that probably contained the hot water. She dragged her feet up the stairs to their shared room, staring down at the kettle. It was banged up quite badly, probably have been magicked up from the deepest recesses of the kitchen. Jack trusted her now. All she needed to do was just stop and pour in some powdered poison. Easy really.

With a shaky sigh she placed the tray on a wobbly table. She suddenly felt very hot and cold. Icy sweat trickled down her spine as she reached for the locket. Her fingers touched the little clasp that kept the contents inside. It's easy, she reminded herself. With a bit of luck he won't even feel it. Maybe it'll be quick, sudden.

The door to their room opened, making her jump in surprise. When Jack saw her he smiled. "I was getting worried about you, miss Arkham. But I see you brought breakfast. Is it so heavy?"

He assumed she'd put it down because it was heavy. Fumbling for words she nodded. He walked over to her in an easy gait, lifting the tray in one hand. With the other he hovered over her shoulder, not quite touching her but still guiding her. "Allow me to carry it for you. And hot water, how thoughtful."

She mumbled her assent, allowing him to shepherd her to their room. She'd missed another chance. Somehow she felt relieved that she had.

* * *

And that is chapter four. Anyway, I would LOVE some more feedback on this, since, y'know, fanfiction writers are dying for more reviews. It's our lifeblood, our joie de vivre. Also I have exams and I need something to make me feel better about myself. But honest, constructive criticism is also good. Hell, that's great! So if you have a bit of spare time, let me know what you think. Also, thanks for the support Oblique, I'm happy to see you're enjoying the story so far.

Right, next update will be on the 17th of September, barring me forgetting or any social obligations.


	5. Friendship

"That's it, you are too good to be true," Rue stated, staring at him. They were seated on a small bench at the side of the road, next to a robot orphanage that had been under attack only minutes before. Now caretakers were doing an assessment of everything that was broken, had gone missing or was in even more need of repair than before.

Jack seemed surprised at her statement. "Miss Arkham, what are you talking about?"

She counted on her fingers. "In the past two days you've won a skirmish with several of master Aku's Bugbots, convinced a water serpent to go vegan and literally saved orphans. Robot orphans. Do you have any idea how many people would turn these kids into toasters just for the heck of it?"

"Well… I… they needed help."

Rue took a sip of water. "I am traveling with a bona fide hero. The only thing that is missing is the white horse. Is there anything about you that isn't pure good?"

Now he really had become bashful. If her eyes didn't deceive her, he had started to blush. An actual blush accentuated his cheekbones as he glanced away from her. "You really are making too much of this."

She shrugged, leaning back. The bench creaked in alarm, leading her to sit up straighter. So this was what a good person looked like. She didn't hide her observation of him, instead slowly sipping her water as her eyes roved his face. She didn't get it. What was it that kept him going?

"My people… my parents," he told her, and only then she realized she'd asked the question aloud. "If I can go back in time I can stop all of this from happening. Aku will never have polluted the world. And… my parents will be able to grow old in peace. Perhaps… perhaps even be proud of me."

Seven hells, was he opening up to her?! "Who wouldn't be? I don't know if there's a person left on this planet that doesn't worship the ground you walk on. Sweet oblivion, you're the best thing that's happened to people since… since Aku!"

He looked in her eyes. His were so dark brown, they almost seemed black. There was still a smudge of ash on his cheek. He sounded almost pained. "Worshiping is not the same as… appreciation."

Well wasn't this great? Now her supposed victim didn't just have a name and a face, he had feelings. Emotions that were eerily like her own, only that people didn't generally jump for joy when they saw her. With a deep sigh she sank back on the bench, kicking an old bug bot leg away from her. "I've never met anyone who sees the world like you do." He saw this entire wretched existence as a place to do good. She mostly saw it as an ordeal to survive in as long as possible. She raised her head when she heard a squeaky sound. It sounded oddly familiar.

* * *

|Jack|

Miss Arkham raised her head at the squeaking sound one of the robot children emitted. He had seen it coming a few seconds earlier, chasing after a ball. With an air of sudden interest she turned in the bench, sitting on her knees. Her blue pants snagged in the motion, revealing a strip of skin at her hip. He considerately turned his eyes away, observing the child as she was. "Is there a problem?"

"Maaaybe," she conceded, running her index finger across her upper lip. It was a motion she oft repeated when thinking about something. "Not really a problem for us. That kid's one of the old ZI models. Judging from the sound of it his knee joints are going to snap any day now."  
She cocked her head to the side, eyes narrowing. She seemed to be focusing on the sound. "Sounds like old Pete did when someone spilled coffee down his main circuitry."

Odd. He hadn't pegged her emotions towards robots as sympathetic. In general she seemed spooked by everything around her, including him at times. When he carefully voiced his misconception she looked at him in surprise.

"You really pay attention to people, don't you? I don't care for robots much. The ones in my office have a tendency to explode every few months, or go ballistic and slice people to ribbons for not stapling files correctly. I learned how to fix some of the small things though. They fit together real logically. The hard part is convincing them they need to stand still so you can fix them." She looked at the kid with the squeaking knees, before her eyes trailed over the remainders of the carnage he had inflicted.

"Hey kid, wait up!" she shouted, standing up from her sitting position. She tottered on her feet for a few seconds, before running over to the waiting robot. On the way she only slipped over the oil-slicked grass twice, neither of the times falling. Jack watched as she started to explain something to the kid. When some of the other children appeared she sent them inside on an errand.

Miss Rue Arkham. She was undoubtedly a product of this time. Whenever she mentioned Aku her voice hitched in fear and she'd glance around as if his name could summon him. He couldn't foresee a time when her skittishness in a forest would diminish. Perhaps the path of a shaman would be too far-fetched for her. But for now she still accompanied him, and he liked that. He liked it quite much. She still ended up grasping for words often, but sometime she let her guard down like just now. Then she'd talk to him, share little personal tidbits. And he guessed she was perhaps in awe of him, but she did appreciate him. He felt it in the way she'd give an unguarded smile over the fire late at night, or when he aided her across a stream. Her soft hands would tentatively hold onto his callused ones, as if she was afraid she might drag him in the water along with her.

The kids had brought back a tool box, hanging around her to see what she was going to do. Jack watched in amusement as she wrenched part of a bug bot loose, falling back in the oily mud with a thud. The large part was subsequently stripped in smaller parts, until she found what she was looking for.  
Her small fix-up of the first child quickly ended in all of the children asking her for a check-up. After the first three Jack trailed over as well.

"Lady, could you look at my arm? It makes this weird scratchy- omigosh it's samurai Jack!"

The robot girl ended her sentence in near incomprehensible static, jumping up and down. Rue didn't look at him, instead grabbing the girl by the arm. She peered at a point near the armpit, before grabbing a magnifying glass. "Got it. You've got a steel splinter lodged in here. Now don't cry, I'll get it out. Won't hurt a bit."

"It won't?" the girl asked, dividing her attention between the hero and the splinter.

"I'll turn off your pain receptors for a few seconds. Here we go. Where did I put those tweezers?" miss Arkham looked around her, patting her loose pants in search of them. Jack leaned down and picked the implement up, cleaning it of dirt.

"Here you are," he offered helpfully. She glanced up at him from her sitting position, taking the tweezers. She sent him a quick grin. The muttered 'thanks' before she turned back to the child didn't turn his knees to jelly. But it did end up doing something weird to his stomach. A kind of strange squeeze. It had been a long time since he'd felt that squeeze.  
Perhaps it was the sudden splashes of oil around her nose, or that she'd pulled up her ponytail in a bun. The traces of red rust along her fingers could also be responsible. The rose in her cheeks because she was working. Or just that she was doing something nice for no reason other than to be nice.  
No matter the cause, the squeeze in his stomach was sudden and perplexing. As the day continued and it was clear miss Arkham wouldn't be done before nightfall, he pitched in and found some of the spare parts she needed most.

"No more twisting your nose. That's what's causing the oil leaks," she admonished one kid. The boy nodded solemnly when she slapped his hand away from his nose. "I mean it. If you wanna grow up to be a strong bot, you stop twisting your nose."

"Yes lady. Thanks samurai Jack!" the kid waved awkwardly at the both of them before rushing inside the building. Once inside he heard a chorus of little voices jammering. He was fairly certain tonight he wasn't the only shining example in their life.

Miss Arkham grinned up at him again, the smears of oil black against her pearly skin in the moonlight. Now he was positive of the little swirl in his stomach. A more alarming sign was that it also tickled in his toes. "Now I remember why I liked the desk job. There is oil everywhere."

He offered her a strip of his kimono, which had seen better days. In their next village stop he would have to spend some time tracking down a tailor or weaver. She accepted gratefully, using the strip to clean her fingers of the worst of grime. She almost managed to look presentable again just by doing that. "You're a lifesaver. They were preparing a bath for us. I'm thinking we could both use one."

When he looked down at his own hands and arms he nodded. Usually he could avoid most of the splatter in a fight, but now he felt drenched in honest work. When he flexed his arms little dried-up flakes floated to the ground. Miss Arkham started to get up. Out of reflex he offered her his hand, which she accepted almost without thinking.

He must have pulled a bit too hard, because she stumbled and nearly knocked him over. Instead she gripped his hand tighter with a giggle. "Oooh, head rush. Give me a minute."

Strange. He had considered her to be frail, something to be protected. She still was that, but now she'd also shown a certain perseverance. The grime and sweat had proven that this day. "Miss Arkham, I do believe you are a good person as well. You made a lot of children happy today."

Under the moonlight he couldn't be certain of her blush, but the way she tilted her head indicated embarrassment. With a nervous half-smile she let go of his hand. "I dunnow… maybe you rubbed off on me." Then she looked at her hand, which had come away from their handshake more blackened than it had been before. "Scratch that, you definitely rubbed off on me. Let's get washed up."

* * *

Rue submerged her head under water, containing something between a terrified scream and a happy squee. He'd called her a good person, and for a second she had actually believed him. Coming back up she gulped for air. It tasted metallic, almost rusty. The scent of oil hung heavy in the air.  
She resumed scrubbing her fingers, trying to get rid of the final black traces that had lodged in the creases of her skin. Oil smear was harder to remove than blood, despite her diligent scrubbing.

"Lady samurai?" a small, staticky voice asked.

Rue looked up from her fruitless attempts. The robot girl she'd helped with the metal splinter stood in the door entrance, with an expression as if she wasn't sure she ought to be there. Or maybe she didn't fancy getting close to the bath water. Rue doubted she had a waterproof coating.

"Yes? Oh, I'm not a samurai," she added the last part in a hurry.

The girl smiled. "No, but you travel with samurai Jack! And you helped us too. Anyway, samurai Jack agreed to tell us a story before bedtime. Will you come listen too?"

Rue promised she would, but also mentioned they could get started without her. She got out of the bath, shuddering when she saw the dark gray the water had colored. The staff of the orphanage had laid out some white fabric garments, intended for pajamas. Slipping in those she walked through the chilly building. Since the residents were all robots there was no need for heating.

She walked briskly to the left wing, which had been damaged the least during the raid. The floor felt freezing and she wrapped her arms around her to keep warm. As she neared the big room, she heard Jack's voice. The cadence betrayed he was telling a fairytale. She slipped through the crack of the opened door, lingering near the entrance of the door.

The children were gathered in a half-circle around the samurai, each one of them hanging on his every word. The two caretakers of the facility motioned for her to join them at a small table separated from the children. She tip-toed over to them, only minorly distracting the children.

"He's so dreamy," the matronly looking robot cooed, leaning her head on her hand. The soft whizzing of her machinery sped up when she considered the samurai. "You're so lucky, getting to travel with him. Oh, what I wouldn't give."

Dreamy? Was that the word others used to describe him? Rue glanced at Jack as he told how a princess named Kaguya posed her suitors impossible challengers. He wasn't a very animated storyteller, but there was a determination in the cadence of his voice, pulling his audience with him in the tale.  
"Yeah… I'm lucky."

Every time she'd convinced herself that maybe, somewhere deep inside of her, there was a scrap of courage to be summoned, he was the personification of charm. How exactly did one justify the killing of a man who risked his life for orphans and then told them a bedtime story? If she had any courage at all, it was lodged behind layers of blood curdling cowardice.

Suddenly she was aware of Jack's eyes meeting hers, and she realized she'd been staring. Flustered she broke eye contact, instead contemplating the wall on the other side of the room as she listened to the story. Before long several of the children started to nod off. When they did the caretakers picked them up and brought them to bed. Rue found herself in the same capacity, trying to gently lift a child that easily weighed as much as she did. When the story ended, the few die-hard fans were sent to bed as well, leaving the grown-ups to their own designs.

They stood gathered in a group of four, having a short conversation which consisted mostly of some very solid hero worship. After a lull in the conversation the matron bot glanced between the two human guests and yawned, a gesture that was very artificial for a robot. "My my, look at the time. It's about time we get to recharging ourselves. Here we go, m'dear."

The other bot emitted a surprised zoom when the matron bot grabbed them by the arm. The matron continued as she marched towards the door. "You two just catch up. Lots happened today, you must feel the positive need to tell each other aaaaall about it."

The two humans blinked a few times, processing the sudden departure. Rue broke the silence first. "I… I quite liked your story. Very interesting."

"Something my mother used to read to me when I was younger," he replied. When their eyes met he chuckled. "This world manages to surprise me in good ways as well. I am grateful for it."

"I'll bet you didn't think you'd be reading fairytales to robots this week. Sure beats the company of the last week," Rue said with a half-shrug.

"Well, not all company this week was bad. Some of it I found quite enjoyable," Jack confessed to her. This time he was the one to study the opposite wall. "Dare I say the company was quite… friendly?"

Somewhere in the back of her head alarm bells went ringing. A little voice told her that being friends most definitely meant not killing the other person. Travel companions, yes. But friends were supposed to be sacred. "I… friendly, yes. Most certainly even."

Stupid, stupider and stupidst. Her treacherous lips folded into a smile as she walked into the corridor towards her allocated bedroom. When she opened the door she was surprised to see two single beds shoved together, both of their stuff neatly arranged on one chair. Friends was one thing. This was a whole new level. "I think the staff also thinks we're very friendly with each other."

Jack looked over her shoulder and made a small choking sound. "So it would seem."

"We can shove the beds apart?"

"An astute observation," he conceded, setting to work immediately.

Mere minutes later they both occupied their single beds. Lying on her side Rue faced Jack. He wasn't that far removed; the beds had made a ghastly shrieking sound when moved. Rather than waking the entire building they'd contented themselves with half a meter of distance. A night light burned between them. Rue had her finger on the off-switch.

"Sir samurai?" Rue started, before realizing she didn't really have anything to say. Instead she ventured a question. "That thing about being friends… did you, I mean, were you serious?"

"I quite believe I was," he offered, his voice soft.

The familiar feeling of guilt was still in her stomach, only it was gently ushered to the side by the warm fuzziness one experienced when making a new friend. "That makes me very happy. Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

* * *

So I'm one day late, in my defense I have some new exchange students to take care of. And I submitted a short story to a magazine, so here's hoping it'll be accepted! The next update is scheduled for the 15th of October!

And THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed, I was starting to doubt this story! You're all simply wonderful! I hope you all have a wonderful day.

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT**_ _ **IMPORTANT**_ _ **IMPORTANT**_

I am going to write my graduation thesis on fanfiction, and to do that I need to read a lot of... well, fanfiction. So if you can answer yes to all of these questions, please send me a personal message (or if you would like more information). If you know a person who answers this description, I would be much obliged if they could send me a pm as well.

-You have written a fanfiction that cointains an original character

\- This fanfic was written while you were between the ages of 12 and 16 years old

\- You have not edited the fanfic since you were between these ages, OR you still have the original version

\- This fanfic is in English, Dutch, French or German

\- The fandom does not matter, I just need a lot of fics

\- You would be okay with me quoting from your fic (for science)

\- You would be comfortable with telling me your gender* (optional)

In return I am willing to leave reviews or give pointers, if I am familiar enough with the source material. 

*I will not ask you for any personal information other than your gender, and if people ever ask you to share personal information with them online please think long and hard before you do so. Your personal safety is important, and even if you fear hurting someone's feelings you should be aware that you are important and that your feellings also matter.


	6. Nature Is Your Friend

Their departure from the orphanage was a cheerful affair, with lots of handshaking, children hugging them and directions to the nearest town. The sky might have been colored gray, but there were few signs of it starting to rain soon. All in all, it was a day for leisurely traveling.

One of the many things that freaked out miss Rue was the scuttling of animals in the bushes. Even rabbits managed to scare her into a fit. While she didn't exactly grab Jack's arm, she did venture as close as possible to him. The samurai feared he was developing his own gravitational orbit at this rate. Added to her rather easily frightened nature was the tendency of her feet to operate autonomously from the rest of her body. They seemed to willfully map out the road they traveled by looking for cracks and then really committing to investigating those.

The third time she tripped he managed to keep her upright by clasping her upper arm. "Sorry," she told him in a breathy way that suggested she had been really trying to not screw up this time. "I don't think I'll ever get used to traveling."

"Perhaps you could sketch more as we walk?" he suggested, hoping it would have the usual effect of tempering her straying feet.

Disconsolate she pointed ahead of them. He followed her finger, seeing the rickety rope bridge spanning a chasm. He nodded understandingly and braced himself for the next step in their journey. Although precognition wasn't exactly a warrior skill, he considered himself to be quite adept at guessing what might happen. Anyone who had a vague understanding of gravity and miss Rue could deduce what would undoubtedly happen.

He tested every part of the bridge carefully, stepping on it before she did. It was slow moving, but Jack found it more preferable than his companion falling through and getting killed. With every step they took the bridge creaked treacherously. Every few steps a splinter would break loose or a withered vine crunched. Jack found that miss Rue's knuckles were white around the coarse ropes that served as handles. But everything went smoother than expected. She merely copied his movements, placing her feet where he had placed them.

A bird flew up from the opposing bushes. Behind him miss Rue grabbed the rope railing further while Jack set down his foot harder than intended. Something snapped and the planks beneath him gave way. It was reflexes that saved him, grabbing one of the planks and saving him a long fall.

Above him miss Rue knelt on one of the planks. "A-are you okay?"

Jack grimaced at the question. "Yes."

"Can I help?" she asked him, sounding unsure of her capacities in that regard.

"Check the planks first. It wouldn't do for you to fall as well," he suggested, briefly trying to pull himself up. The board he held creaked treacherously. Any additional pressure on that thing and it would snap cleanly in two. Above him miss Rue tapped the planks, putting pressure on them as he indicated.

When he seemed to be satisfied her head popped back in view. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if trying to sort things through. Her dark eyebrows came together in a neat frown as she looked down on him. Then she closed her eyes as if signing a death sentence and lowered down a hand. Her silver necklace dangled down, reminding him of the existence of gravity more poignantly than he was already aware. The locket glinted in the sunlight, nearly blinding him. One day he would have to ask her if it was significant in any way. "I just pull you up now, don't I?"

He nodded, raising his free hand carefully. He reached past her smooth palm, and gripped her slim wrist tightly. She reciprocated in kind and nodded once fiercely. The planks underneath her made a noise that turned her white in the face, but she didn't let go. When Jack was standing on the bridge again she sank to her knees, gripping the vines around her.

"You did well," he assured her. She nodded, slightly green around the nose. "Let us get off this bridge now, for our own safety."

They reached the other side without any more incidents. Once there miss Rue threw her hands around a skinny tree, holding on as if it was the only thing that might keep her upright. "I didn't know it was possible to dislike bridges. It would appear I have been proven wrong."

"Things could have been worse," he told her, before from somewhere above them an animal screeched wildly. He unsheathed his sword and turned around. He would have to be careful with his words, because somehow this sort of thing always happened.

When the battle was done miss Rue knelt down next to the dead animal. The way her lips pursed it was clear she thought the whole organic business to be distasteful at best. When he asked her about it she squinted down at the beast, which judging from the anatomy descended from earlier-time baboons. Her answer was slow, as if she wasn't quite sure. "The claws, I guess. And the fur. I mean, all animals seem to have that in common, and I'm not quite sure just why nature would devise creatures that way. WE don't have fur and claws, and our teeth aren't all pointy. And they always seem to attack."

"Not all animals are like that, miss Rue," he explained while cleaning his sword. It would seem tonight's dinner would be monkey. He'd had stranger in his education. "Some are quite affable. I mean, take cats for example-"

"You mean the ones with the forked tongues and claws?" she asked for clarification.

"… the tongue is a new aspect, but yes. Cats are quite affable creatures. Dogs as well. In my time people often kept dogs as pets."

"The animals with the really big canines? Descended from wolves?"

Jack realized he was now dealing with the prejudice that stemmed from being raised in an environment that had never hosted any live creature. He had a strong suspicion that even rats probably steered clear from the area she had worked in. "If you wish, I shall teach you which animals are safe to approach and which are not."

|Rue|

Rue concentrated on the samurai's nature lessons, if only because it distracted her from a more pressing matter. She had aided him on the bridge. She could have killed him, she thought. The plank he had been hanging from had sounded as if it was near snapping. It would have been easy.  
But then she'd looked down at the long fall and imagined going that way herself. Jack was kind, and she hadn't had the heart to go through with it. The poison would probably be quicker. Perhaps he would never know what hit him. That's what she hoped for anyway.

As they walked he pointed out several animals which were all very benign. Rue observed the rabbits and deer, animals which tended to run as soon as they saw a human approach. He described other creatures to her, making sure she did follow her natural instincts should she ever encounter, for example, a bear. Judging from the description and her natural tendency to even regard bunnies as a threat, she suspected she wouldn't lack motivation to run.

As evening fell she looked down on the notes that littered her sketch book. There was actually a lot of useful information in here. Throughout Aku's reign her people had lost their connection to a natural environment, and all of them considered even a mouse a huge threat. She wondered what the general opinion would be when she sent these papers, assuring everyone that some animals considered people a threat. He had diffused the 'common knowledge' that small rodents were extremely venomous.

Jack had encouraged her to approach one of the rabbits around their campsite. As he pointed out, it would help her sketching and they were absolutely safe. She might even pet one if she worked up the courage. The fire of their campsite would keep away any predators that could be considered threatening. She'd obeyed, wandering about but still keeping the fire in her field of vision. If something happened she could scream and the samurai would save her.

That last thought was even more troublesome than wild rabbits.

A hissing sound stopped her dead in her tracks. Vaguely she wondered what kind of sound rabbits did make. Then her eyes landed on a low-hanging branch, where a creature coiled around the thick tree limb. It resembled, she thought, a kind of thick, green rope, like a vine. But it moved slowly and didn't seem inclined to attack.

Rue considered the animal. As it yawned she saw no sign of sharp teeth, which made it infinitely more preferable than a dog. The tongue seemed to be forked, sampling the air around it, but this was a trait it shared with cats. The samurai had assured her that generally speaking cats were safe to approach. And it did not seem to have any claws or fur. That obviously made it far better as a practice partner than say a bear or a wolf.

After some consideration she termed it to be a snake, though she didn't know what species exactly. Jack had mentioned that she should steer clear of brightly colored animals since those were poisonous. This snake was colored in green and brown and black, all colors which were generally deemed to be natural. Bunnies and deer were brown and black and white. So honestly, there wasn't that big of a difference. And trees were green, as was grass and moss. She doubted a tree had ever killed anyone.

So it was with a show of more courage than she had felt ever before that Rue approached the snake.

|Jack|

He fed some twigs to the fire and slowly turned the monkey on the fire. The forest was quiet, but it was the good kind of quiet, where bugs made their noises and owls hooted in the distance. Usually the presence of one of Aku's minions was precluded by a silence in the natural world. The only thing that would attack them now was an animal, and those were hardly ever a problem.

A rustling to his left alerted him to miss Rue returning to the campfire. He wondered if she'd been able to find a rabbit to sketch. His primary aim had been to show her that animals would generally attempt to avoid her, and that there was no need to panic around them. If she was to become a shaman at some point it was rather vital that she learn how to at least co-exist with animals.

"Sir samurai?" she called out to him. "I found an interesting animal, but I would like you to take a look at it first." In response he stood up, ready to come to her side. Her voice halted him, as she came closer and closer. "Oh, don't bother standing up. I brought it with me. It really is quite docile. I hadn't expected an animal to be this amiable to being touched."

Now this was a strange turn of events. Miss Rue actually working up the courage to touch an animal was something he hadn't anticipated to happen for weeks. It gave him an odd sense of satisfaction to know his unofficial pupil was willing to trust in his word so much she'd go against her natural instincts. "I am very curious to see what you've brought."

Miss Rue stepped into the light of the fire. Jack forgot how to breathe for a second. He had expected a tiny little mouse, perhaps a young and frightened bunny. Instead she had a full-grown constrictor draped around her arms and neck, the snake slowly winding his way down her waist. It seemed to be rather unhurried, as the prey showed no signs of escaping.

Jack swallowed and reached for his sword. "Miss Rue, kindly stand very still."

She cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips. "Why? I think it's rather cute actually. I mean, once you examine it up close. I have to admit I was frightened at first, but it really is quite sociable. It even hugs. I didn't know animals could do that."

"That is a constrictor, miss Rue. It doesn't so much hug as… constrict. It is trying to strangle you to death," he explained slowly. He had to be careful in his aim. He had no doubt miss Rue was as innocent as they came and so his sword wouldn't cut her, but he had the idea that she wouldn't take kindly to being attacked head-on by a sword.

Her eyes grew bigger and she looked down at the snake in a panic. At this point it had reached her hips, tongue flickering out to taste the air again. Its fat body glistened in the light of the fire and it seemed to be very determined to make a meal out of her. Jack could see miss Rue put one and one together before she arrived at a conclusion she did not like.

"Oh… uhm… very dangerous, are they?" she asked, licking her lips. If she opened her eyes any wider they might just pop out of her head.

"Quite so," he agreed with her.

"Th-th-they eat people often then?" she asked again, teeth chattering. Her knees wobbled together.

He lashed out with his sword, the steel cleaving the air with a whistling sound. Miss Rue screamed, the snake contorted. Then a spotted head rolled over the ground, the forked tongue trailing the dirt. The now limp body rolled from her shoulders, tangling in a heap around her feet. Her blue puffy pants swayed in the breeze as she took a deep breath. "Th-thank you."

With a smile he held out a hand to her. Tentatively stepping over the snake her fingers closed around his. Her eyes met his in a worried frown. He kept the smile on his face. "Miss Rue, please don't worry. You were merely trying your best."

She nodded, following him as he led her around the fire. With a deep sigh she sank to the ground where he took a seat next to her. Her eyes never left the dead snake opposite of them. "The world is a much more complicated place than I imagined. It all seemed so much easier in the logs."

Jack realized he was still holding her hand and let go, instead turning his attention back to their dinner. "Well, I would say so far it is quite successful. You are still alive after all."

"Mostly thanks to you," she said. When he looked at her their eyes met. The light flickered in intricate shadows on her face, but there was no mistaking it was him she was regarding. "I don't think I would make it out here for a full day without you."

Flustered Jack turned back to the fire, raking up the fire with the first branch he could find. He had been down this road before once, when Aku had taken the form of a woman. He was certain miss Rue was no such creature of darkness but he couldn't allow himself to make the mistake again. "I… eh." What was he supposed to say now that would keep both of them out of an entanglement that was more than just being friends? "Your praise of me is too high, miss Rue."

She shifted next to him, and he was uncomfortably aware of her presence. A chance gust of wind blew the scent of exotic parchment to him. "I don't think anyone could praise you too highly. If there is anyone with even a chance of defeating master Aku, it's you."

"I will defeat Aku," Jack said, grasping for the familiar territory she offered him. "I will defeat him and go back to my own time. That is my solemn promise."

Miss Rue also grabbed a thin branch, poking the fire in much the same manner he was. "I'm really starting to believe you could. I think that's why he fears you so much. I've never even found a mention in the records of people he feared. There are gods that can stand against him, some even living today. But nobody ever came close to killing him."

Jack placed a hand over his sword. "Your records seem so extensive, yet you know almost nothing about the land."

She shook her head. "Our records only deal with all that is Aku, his subjects and his opponents. Everything else… all history… there are no records left. All my people has left from our blood debt to Aku are notes started under his command. He only started to keep records after he had us."

Jack considered this. There was a chance, he decided, no, more than a mere chance, that Aku had falsely produced those documents. From what miss Rue had told him, her people only followed Aku because of the blood debt. If he could somehow prove that their bond to him was a fabricated lie, her people would be free.  
He appreciated her. About that much he was honest. Anything more he attempted to suppress, if only because he had nothing to offer a woman. Nothing but pain, fear and an early widowhood, should the worst come to pass.

"Where did those first records come from?"

She looked up at the sky. "It was… a small town, at the foot of the mountain ranges to the west from here. Master Aku left nothing standing there. It is said he did not want enemies to find anything they could use against us."

"If you wish to become a shaman, perhaps a visit to the origin of your people might be what is necessary to begin your journey."

Rue glanced at him. "What about your own quest?"

He smiled, handing her a portion of roasted monkey. It would seem their breakfast would be grilled snake, so there was no need to hold back either. "I am chasing rumors. Whether these go east or west makes little difference at the moment."

* * *

In case anyone wants to know, I'm currently drowning in assignments. The only reason I can upload something is because I wrote this months ago T.T

If you'll excuse me, I need to dodge life responsibilities by writing Levi fanfiction.


	7. Looking Back

Important announcement :

This is the last chapter that I will be uploading on , but not the end of the story. The story will be updated regularly on Archive of Our Own, where it's published under the same story name but, for now, different author name. I have a ton of reasons for doing so, but the most important one is that it's way easier to read - which is nice for all of you - and easier to make edits - which is nice for me. Also the site is run by fan donations and not by advertisements on the site, which kind of ties in to the whole 'fanfiction should be free' belief most of us have.

If necessary, you can still reach me through PM's or reviews on this site, since I won't be deleting my account.

Wishing you a pleasant day,

* * *

|Fifteen Years Earlier|

"Where Lord Aku leads, we follow. What he demands, we supply. Our lives are his. Our knowledge under his command. We follow, always," the group of children pledged in their chilly classroom. Their instructor nodded sagely, before gesturing for them to sit.

"Very well, acolytes. You know what day today is?" Their breath was visible in front of their face.

They all nodded, and Rue had to swallow to keep the vomit down. Standardized test day. If they did well they would be allowed to continue their studies. If they failed, a life as a soldier would be the best option. Anything would be better than becoming a test subject. Her memories turned back to their practical biology classes. Everything better than that.

"Then please memorize your texts. You have fifteen minutes."

Rue turned over her paper, finding a detailed history of trading records with a by-gone planet. At once she set to reading, committing everything to heart. It came naturally, but the intent of these tests was to see just how much they could memorize. This was only the first text she would have to reproduce over the course of the day. If she failed to get at least ninety percent correct… no, deep breaths. She read and read, the words burning inside her. She could do this.

And so she did. Text after text came. Her hand hurt from copying it all out by hand. The room was cold, almost freezing. Slowly her toes and the tips of her fingers became numb. It didn't matter. If she failed nothing would ever matter again. And so the children continued their test. By the time they were done Rue's head swam and her fingers were cramped up.

She hardly slept that night.

The next morning she repeated her pledge to Aku. Those words were deeply ingrained in every single one of them. No matter how unfit for service someone was, they could always follow. They would follow.

There were children missing. Four of them. Rue hadn't known they would remove the others before class. But perhaps that made sense. This way there was no need for a scene, no tears to be shed. Now she knew why her mother had been so placid the evening before. She wondered how the other parents had reacted, about the children who hadn't made it.

"You've all proven to be of a superior genetic material," their instructor smiled. The creature was not one of Rue's kind, no matter how diversified their DNA was by now. Her people had been so interbred over the generations no two looked remotely the same. That Rue looked like that long-extinct human race was purely coincidence. But they all recognized one another nonetheless. It was the eyes. They all held a timeless sheen when seen in the correct light. "The other samples have been disposed of. I'm certain your parents were all extremely pleased."

Her little group smiled uncertainly. This was only the first periodic test. Others would follow. Their mental prowess was the main reason they were kept on. They formed a living library for Lord Aku. Every piece of knowledge memorized, available on demand whenever he asked. Many lived and died before Aku had need of them, their knowledge instead given to the following generations. They were the clerics, the brain that kept his reign organized, kept Lord Aku's gluttony from imploding on itself. From their ranks came a variety of services rendered, but their main purpose was to know. To know so Lord Aku did not have to.

Other tests would follow. Fertility tests, to determine which ones of them would be most likely to have fruitful offspring with one another. Which ones of them would need to be crossbred with new species. Which ones would spend their lives watching over the children others bore. And among the girls, who would spend their life carrying life after life to supply Aku's armies with fresh soldiers.

Psychical tests, to determine who would likely live to an old age and who would die young. It would dictate which area of knowledge they would spend a lifetime tending.

Psychological examinations. Every sign of betrayal, every speck of mental imbalance would be rooted out. If one failed those tests they would be shipped off to medical facilities where scientists would determine what had gone wrong in genetics. If the disease was considered interesting enough possible siblings were tracked down and experimented on.

Only failing on the last sort would now spell a painful death. All the other tests would merely decide how her life would be influenced, arranged by others of her kind in a way that would most benefit Lord Aku.

The instructor turned her eyes on Rue and two other girls standing near her. The white, lidless eyes were one source of nightmares. "Girls, you've been selected for a special program. Lord Aku has taken a special interest in you three."

They fell on their knees at the mention of the name, the cold flooring sending a jolt through tiny limbs. "We thank Lord Aku for granting us life," they chorused.

Years later Rue would come to realize she'd been chosen by Lord Aku's administrators on that day. That her entire education had been meant to raise her as a possible assassin, or a spy to be sent into enemy camps. That day all she knew was that breathing was hard in such short quick gasps. It was fear, the possibility to be introduced to Lord Aku before she was ready. Her muscles had cramped in anticipation and fear, her hands scraping her knees through the fabric of her rough pants.

"We follow Lord Aku."

And so she did. She sat through examinations and tests, choked down medicine and followed hour after hour of classes. At home she said little, but so did her mother. So did the neighbors. Lord Aku's face was everywhere. Everyone working at his lair received complimentary cell phones and computers. They had to be able to like Lord Aku's short messages where he praised pineapple pizza after all. Billboards and posters surrounded her at every moment, her Lord's voice ringing inside her ear with every second that passed. Merchandise was released and they were expected to acquire at least part of it swiftly. Her bedroom was decorated in black, green and red, her pillow cases menacing eyes, her study books bound in dark leather with red stripes.

The other girls she'd been transferred with disappeared after a fashion. She didn't ask questions when the first one went, only shared a look with the remaining girl. When that one disappeared as well, Rue realized she'd never even known their names. Their names hadn't been important enough to share with her.

On the day she turned sixteen she was assigned an official number along with her department. She was to spend her life as a living repository for Earth cultures, memorizing maps and customs. Her freely chosen department was ancient lore. Each day she began by sinking on her knees in front of one of the giant Aku statues in the castle, chanting 'We follow Lord Aku.' Each day she ended by thanking Lord Aku to have allowed her life for one more day.

At one point stories about 'the samurai' emerged. It started as whispers among the guards. Soon the scientists could be heard muttering the title, driven to exhaustion by Aku's demands for better, stronger robots. The ones responsible for weapons research, the war recordings and others of their like were called almost weekly for discussions. Rue herself often had to draw on maps where spats had occurred. She spent years, filling in spots on a map where the Samurai had been sighted. Wanted posters appeared everywhere, radio programs broadcasted he should be killed on sight. She retreated into her cubicle, occasionally shouting at the coffee bot. She took up researching basic robot anatomy to get it working better.

One morning her supervisor came to her as she headed out for a lunch break. "You are expected in a meeting this afternoon, Rue. Our great Lord Aku needs to speak to you about something."

She inclined her head, her heart beating a staccato drum. "Understood, sir."

"Don't worry, it's a group conference. I highly doubt he will speak to you personally."

Relief surged through her. "Understood." And then, in unison, they concluded their conversation. "We follow Lord Aku. From the dawn of time until the universe ends, we serve."

|Ancient Japan|

"One day, my son, you will be the one protecting our people," the Emperor said, placing a large hand on his son's shoulder. In a rare moment where the man was not occupied, he had joined his son near one of the ponds. They sat, watching the koi circle around one another in hopes of obtaining food.

The boy nodded, though the set of his mouth betrayed his doubts. "What if I'm not good at it? What if I don't do the right things?"

"I had much the same doubts as you did," the Emperor confessed, tossing the koi a few grains of rice. The large fish quickly moved in the water, splattering droplets over the two humans at the edge. "But our task in life is to obtain knowledge to make sure others are safe. There is never a guarantee that your people will prosper under your care, but a wise ruler knows when to prepare for these things."

The Emperor wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, pulling the child close for a few seconds. "That is what we are teaching you. You will not go into this unprepared. And just like me, you will have your advisers and, Amaterasu be willing, a good wife who will tell you when you are behaving unwisely."

"I have never seen you do foolish things, father."

"That is because he doesn't dare to disappoint the two of us," a gentle voice behind them sounded. The Empress walked near, dressed in one of her simpler robes and lacking jewelry. Tonight was an evening where the two would retreat and simply enjoy each other's company.

"If I remember correctly, your parents threatened to move into the palace if I ever dared disappoint you," the Emperor replied in laughter. "When I vied for your mother's hand, son, I had to go up against three other suitors. Three! No other woman in our lands had attracted that many men." When the Emperor looked back at his wife, it was with soft eyes and a smile. "I thank the gods every day for my good fortune."

"Oh hush," she said, but it was clear from her smile that she enjoyed the compliment. "Dinner will be served soon."

"We will attend," the Emperor said.

The young prince followed. "Father…" he started, thinking back on the discussions he had overheard from the ministers. "What is the correct use of power? Minister Miyaki said that we should be wary of those with too much power."

The Emperor considered these words for a few seconds as they walked toward the main building, the pebbles grinding underneath their sandals. "Minister Miyaki is a wise man, but he forgot to add a nuance. Power is like a blade. Of itself, it is harmless because it cannot take action without a hand to guide it. It is the man handling the power who decides if the blade will cut, and how much damage it will do. Power in the hands of a good man who has thought about his actions is seldom to be feared. But power in the hands of a selfish fool is something that will cut deep and hard in the flesh of the people. This is why we teach you, my son."

They stopped for a second outside the double doors. The Emperor placed his hands on his son's shoulders, kneeling on one knee. His slanted eyes were fond but serious. "Remember, my precious child, that you are born to lead. But you have been born to lead others in a way that benefits all, not only yourself. A wise ruler knows how and when to wield his power."

"I understand, father." The boy smiled, shy but also with a hint of confidence. "I will make sure to become a son you can be proud of. I will be a man who leads our people with care for their needs. I promise!"

"Dinner is waiting to be served," the Empress intoned from her seat next to the head of the table.

The Emperor laughed. "That is our cue. You will do well, my son. I am certain of it."

|Future|

Jack opened his eyes at the moment a bird in the tree above him burst into song. As was his habit he peered from underneath his eyelids, scanning the camp for possible danger. The only variation on the sound of the surrounding forest was that of an iron kettle moved on the fire. Looking to the side he saw miss Rue, brushing her long hair behind one ear as she blew gently on the embers of their campfire. When he moved she looked up, the smile on her face shy and half-averted. "Good morning."

"Good morning, miss Rue," he replied, sitting up straighter. To his great pleasure, he was handed a cup of warm water only moments thereafter. "How was your watch?"

She rummaged through her backpack, pulling out remnants of snake and monkey wrapped in a peculiar kind of foil that kept food fresh for indefinite times. "It was okay, actually. I mean, the owls were really loud sometimes. But animals tend to stay away from the fire, so yes…" she glanced up with a quick smile. "It was okay. Monkey or snake for breakfast?"

"I believe I would like to have the monkey," Jack replied.

Rue reached behind the rocks and pulled out an egg the size of his hand. "I had to take care of some… business this morning, and I found this. It's edible, I promise! It's an Ostran egg. They lay their eggs haphazardly in forests, so I didn't raid any nests. I just found it. And brought it back."

The way she rambled proved she was nervous about her find. He accepted the packet of breakfast and said in a reassuring tone, "You did well, miss Rue. I believe you've been picking up quite a bit from my humble lessons." His words resulted in a deep blush covering her cheeks and ears as she practically hid her face in her own snake breakfast.

"Thank you," she mumbled, hardly audible. When he asked about their future route she became a bit more animated, having ventured into an area of conversation that she felt far more certain about. Early on he had come to the discovery his shy traveling companion had learned a number of maps by heart, though most did not contain much detail. As long as he was able to point out north and south to her she was able of saying where they were in relation to which areas. "If we keep going north-east we should eventually come to one of the main traffic cities. From there we can take a train to anywhere on the mainland."

They finished their breakfast, Jack enjoying a cup of tea while miss Rue preferred lukewarm water over the unaccustomed bitterness. She'd politely tried a sip once before quickly shoving the remainder in his hands. "As long as you wish to see if the mirror had a point about you, I have no qualms about traveling in that direction."

Miss Rue nodded, cocking her head slightly to the side. By now he'd come to recognize that particular gesture as a strange way of expressing gratitude, even though she hardly ever spoke while doing it. The sunlight caught her eyes, making them glint amethyst. Startled she blinked and straightened, frowning as she looked up at the canopy. "Well, shall we go then?" she asked, packing the kettle back in her backpack.

He rose, taking a moment to brush the leaves from his gi before helping miss Rue to her feet. She grabbed his hand with both of hers, moving with him to rise from the ground. For a moment she swayed toward him before catching her balance and tilting back again. The instinctive grin she flashed him in that moment was slightly disconcerting; it brought back memories of Aku when he posed as Ikra. But she had no such memories, instead setting busily to brushing the dirt of her clear blue pants and the back of her cream shirt. Her hair, flowy and catching the first light morning breeze, bounced and fluttered around her as she moved. When Jack recovered her senses she gestured to the deer track they'd be following that day. "Well, lead on then, sir samurai."

Jack adjusted his sword and glanced at the track in front of him. Looking at miss Rue with a smile he remembered another lesson his father had once thought him, not too long before Aku had arisen from his slumber. "Actually, a road is often best walked with a friend, side by side."


End file.
